


Smells Like Rotting

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Miko is god tier and no one can tell me otherwise, Canonical Character Death, Corpse keeping is actually canon here its not me being weird, F/M, Happens EP 6 I want to say?, I paid v close attention to that 0.3 seconds where you see kukun's hand, Idk after Kukun dies, This is the only straight ship ive ever written, theres 1 page break in it bc i got lazy, we expanding our horizons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “A-are you thirsty too? Do you want some water?” Her voice was wrecked, it sounded rough and wobbled every other words with barely held back tears. His hand was almost warm in her grasp, with how long she had been holding it she had almost managed to warm it. But still, it carried the iciness of death.---Drawkill's Goretober 2018! Day 11 - Smells Like Rotting





	Smells Like Rotting

The metallic sound of water dripping against the sink basin was annoying, something that would normally make Miki want to rip her hair out. Instead it just made the dry feeling in her mouth worse, forcing her to remember how thirsty she was. 

“A-are you thirsty too? Do you want some water?” Her voice was wrecked, it sounded rough and wobbled every other words with barely held back tears. His hand was almost warm in her grasp, with how long she had been holding it she had almost managed to warm it. But still, it carried the iciness of death.

She could identify all the signs, she could take what she was looking at and surmise she was looking at a corpse. But the admission of ‘Mayuta is dead’ was too hard for her. She couldn’t bring herself to realize she was talking to no one, that the first man who had ever confessed to her died before she could say she felt the same. 

But… that could also be a lie. 

If she truly wasn’t admitting to herself that he was dead she would’ve brought him to a hospital, not have dragged him up to her apartment and hid him in her bedroom. She would’ve tried to save him if she really hadn’t known. 

But she did know. She knew they’d take his body from her, bury him somewhere she could never reach him. So she had locked him up here, on a bed of bagged ice she had bought from the mini mart under the excuse she was going to a big party. 

Subconsciously she knew he was dead, that she was preserving a corpse. Even if she wouldn’t admit it outloud or let the sentence cross her mind. She knew, oh, she knew. And it hurt far worse than she could ever dream. 

Even with the heavy blanket of denial the painful flames of loss couldn’t be smothered. Her tears had long run dry, and the universe replaced them with the dripping of her sink. The world around her was crying on her behalf now. 

Gripping Mayuta’s limp hand in her own she heard a cracking. Dropping it she looked down in horror at the man’s now broken hand. She had done that… she had hurt him even more than he already was. This was her fault. She was who wanted to go, she was the reason Mayuta had found where that party was taking place. 

Miki’s phone lit up with a call and her hand darted to grab it, for the first time since there party she stood up off her numb legs and staggered out of the AC frosted room. Her finger hovered over the accept button for a bit, and then she pressed down. Limping over to the sink to finally shut the damn thing up. 

The person on the other end say there bright ‘Hellos!’ and whatever other small talk they had before they got to what they had called for. Turning to rest against the counters she checked the bedroom, frowning when she noticed it was slightly ajar. Walking back over she shut it tight, closing it even further with a few pieces of packing tape as if they would help in preserving what she kept inside. 

“Yeah I can come out.” Her friend’s cheers made her lips quirk up into a sad excuse of a smile. They said their goodbyes and Miki was left staring around her apartment blankly, not quite ready to leave Mayuta yet. 

She knew he’d be here when she got back but, it was hard to leave him here. She wasn’t exactly sure why but as she picked up her keys and wallet, slipping them into her shorts she felt horrible. 

As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail she stared into the mirror with unbelievably tired eyes. She looked horrid, like she hadn’t slept in a week. Which wasn’t exactly inaccurate, besides passing out by Mayuta’s side she hadn’t slept since the party. Since Mayuta’s… accident. 

To buy herself a bit more time she twirled her ponytail a bit, brushing out the week's worth of knots and weaving it into a braid. As she tied it off she took a deep breath, and left the bathroom.

She took her time putting on her shoes, and when she opened the front door she stood there for a bit. She had to leave eventually, she was running out of food anyway. Well sort of, she hadn’t been eating so there was plenty, but it was all starting to rot. 

Finally stepping out she sighed, turning around to look back into her sad apartment. 

“I’ll be back soon Mayu…” She said it loudly, as if she was worried he wouldn’t hear from her bedroom. She waited a beat for a response, holding her breath before letting out a disappointed sigh. Grabbing the handle she shut the door tight and locked it.

As she walked down the hall and into the stairwell she wondered if she should pick him up flowers when she stopped by the store. 

\---

These were Mayuta’s friends, the people who made him feel the same pain she had felt all these years. The reason no one knew him by anything but Kukun. Her ears tilted back against her head, she growled slightly exposing her right canine. 

So they were looking for him, huh? They cared about him now that he was gone? Miki’s heart felt as if it was filled with magma, with white hot rage. If they started a search they might figure out she was keeping his body, they might take him away. She deserved him far more than they did. She wouldn’t hurt him like they had. 

Part of her mind reminded her that Kukun had died with her, but she squashed that down. She was strong now, she could rip apart anyone that would try to hurt him and she would. She’d keep him safe forever, she’d make sure nothing else would ever touch him. 

Her hand twitched, she took a step forward. Her friends made a noise of confusion. She was going to stop them, she couldn’t let them keep looking like this. 

“He’s got a gun!” Everyone in the store froze, Miki herself stopped in her tracks gapping slightly in shock before looking over at the men in confusion. Her gaze had been locked on them since they had arrived, she hadn’t seen anything that would’ve indicated a weapon. 

In was like a whirlwind of yelling after that, the cops bursted in no time and she ducked behind the shelves with her friends. This could be better than she expected, all of this might get taken care of without her needing to lift a finger. With bated breath the entire store watched as the cops pulled out there guns, Miki could see how their fingers twitched with the desire to shoot. 

The cop’s trigger finger moved, seconds away from burying a bullet into other, lesser, Mayuta’s head. And then there was a yell. Miki’s teeth grit together and she looked over towards the woman’s voice with a glare that was poisonous enough to make a child cry. 

Her eyes widened when she noticed just who had cut in. Hate bubbled horribly under her skin as she watched Miki call off the cops, how she got them to run after Kukun’s impositor and leave the others alone. 

Miko felt her lip bend up in a sneer. She wanted to rip that woman apart, especially seeing her talk to Mayuta. It wasn’t fair. None of this was! Not only did these people get her and Kukun’s names but they got to be alive? 

Throwing the shirt she was going to buy back against one of her friends she shoved her way out the front door, sharing a moment of scathing eye contact with Miki before disappearing out into the city. 

All of this was bullshit, she might’ve been fine just letting it go on like this before but now. Now she had to do something. Kukun was dead because of them, they had taken everything from her. 

And she was going to get revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone's dying about Miki/Miki but tbh I really didn't like that ship, crybaby Miki was so mean to Miko (ep 2 in particular) and aaa. She deserves someone as nice as Kukun. I've wanted to write about the hand scene since the moment i saw it and when I realized no one had written for Miko/Kukun I knew I had to!


End file.
